survivorfanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Redemption Island pacificsun
| all_stars = | allstars = | fans_vs_favs = | fansvsfavs = | previous_season = | next_season = }} Survivor: Redemption Island is a fanfic based on the twenty second season of the CBS reality television series Survivor. The premier aired on July 18, 2011. Season introduced a new concept, "Redemption Island", to the United States series based in part on concepts already used in foreign versions of the show, as The Island of the Dead in the Israeli version, Isla Purgatoryo (Purgatory Island) in the Philippine version's second season, Ghost Island in the Serbian version's second season, and the duels in the 2002 Swedish edition. When a contestant was voted off the tribe, instead of leaving the game, he or she was taken to the area known as Redemption Island. Once there, they had to sustain themselves in the same manner as when living with the tribe; living on limited food, water supplies and shelter. When the next contestant was voted off, that person was also sent to Redemption Island. Those two people faced off in a duel challenge in an Arena constructed to resemble an old ruined temple. The winner remained in the game, and continued living at Redemption Island. The loser was removed from the game and, upon exiting removed his or her buff and threw it in a small fire pit. At a pre-determined point in the game, the person remaining at Redemption Island had a chance to return to the game and be reunited with the remaining players. Host Jeff Probst compared Redemption Island to the Pearl Islands' Outcast tribe, stating that the latter concept did not seem to work well with the audience because the Outcast twist was not revealed to the players ahead of time, and was considered unfair to the remaining players in the game. However, the Outcast tribe survived on the same meager rations as everybody else in the game. With Redemption Island, the players were told at the start of the game of the existence and rules of Redemption Island, and Probst expected that this would have an impact on how the tribes would vote out members. Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Note 1: Because Francesca played the Hidden Immunity Idol, four votes casted against her were not counted Note 3: Ashley received five total votes before she was first sent to Redemption Island. Then she received three more before getting send again Note 5: '''Because Andrea played the Hidden Immunity Idol, two votes casted against her were not counted The Game '''Note 3: Combined Reward and Immunity challenge. Note 4: Because Stephanie won the Redemption Island duel she got to choose the family visit members. Episode 1: "A Chance at Redemption" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' The tribes would push four blocks along a track which would form a set of stairs to the first level of a temple. The tribe would race to the first level where one tribe member would cut a series of ropes which would release a second set of stairs to the top level of the temple. The tribe would then race to the top level of the temple where there would be a block puzzle. The first tribe to complete their puzzle would win. :*'Reward:' Flint Sixteen castaways arrived on the beach on board a Mil Mi-17 from the Nicaraguan Air Force, where they were split into two tribes, Ometepe and Zapatera. After Jeff welcomed the group to the game, he announced the new twist of ''Survivor, ''which was Redemption Island. Voting History